


A Is For Amaretto

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: The ABC Affair on Section VII, LJ/Dreamwidth begins with the letter A.





	A Is For Amaretto

**Author's Note:**

> The ABC Affair on Section VII, LJ/Dreamwidth begins with the letter A.

 

 

  
  


" _Acrimonious_? You think my reply was... acrimonious?"  Illya nodded in that way he had of barely moving his head, a mere hint of assent to the other man's heated question.

"You, my friend, are the most cool headed individual I have ever met.  Except for the confrontation you just had with Lisa Rogers.  Even I felt a little sorry for the poor woman, the way you accosted her with that verbal attack."

Now Napoleon was feeling a little sorry himself, he wasn't usually so emotional about this sort of thing.

"So, you probably think I should go back and apologize don't you."  Again, the little nod from the blond.

With a huge sigh of resignation the CEA of UNCLE Northwest grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator.  He would need to go back to the scene of the crime, as it were, and hope the fiery Lisa was not completely engulfed in flames. Not real flames, although he had an image in his mind as he headed out of Del Floria's.

The walk back to the restaurant was not a long one, although facing Lisa alone would be almost as dangerous as a THRUSH interrogation.  Napoleon could only hope she would accept his apology and forgive the outburst.  Still, there had been good reasoning behind his argument.  Well, perhaps that was debatable.

There is was, looming before him: Luigi's Italian Restaurant.  Lisa would still be inside, her job had been to set up all of the details for a dinner party to be held there later that evening.  Mr. Waverly would be hosting several dignitaries, and insuring his well being would be a hefty entourage of Section III agents, as well as Napoleon and Illya.

Napoleon spotted Lisa, still chatting with the chef and making notes about the dinner.  The dinner.  That was the source of his, ahh... what had Illya said?  Acrimonious comment.  Well, he had good reason to object to one of her menu selections, and he wasn't entirely certain he could overlook it completely.  First though, the apology.

Napoleon made his way past the quaint assortment of tables and chairs, mismatched and worn by time and use.  The charm of Luigi's was that it actually felt like someone's home rather than a restaurant.  The big brick fireplace kept the room warm in the winter, while large French doors leading out onto the small patio made for pleasant outdoor dining in good weather.  Lisa was seated at one of the larger tables next to Alessandro, the head chef.  Thankfully, he hadn't been present when Napoleon and Lisa had their little disagreement.

"Hello again.  May I join you?" Lisa looked up at Solo and smiled, no sign of the previous encounter.  Napoleon wasn't sure how to take that, but he sat down when she nodded yes.

"Napoleon, I'm glad you came back.  I think we've made some real progress here.  It seems you were right, and although it may not have required quite as much passion as you gave it, Alessandro has informed me that indeed, cappuccino with dinner is inappropriate."  Napoleon was speechless at the turnaround.  His smile was slow and deliberate, just in case there was a catch to all of this.

"Well, that sounds about right.  And you're okay with that?' He canted his head to one side, an involuntary reaction when he was curious and marginally stupefied.

"Oh, and...  _sigh._.. Lisa, please accept my apology for, how did you put it... my passion. I am so sorry for overreacting the way I did."  Now the Solo charm was kicking in, something that Lisa Rogers recognized and accepted as the man's bread and butter.  

"Napoleon, you are a gourmand, a man of taste and experience.  I should not have doubted you.  Apology accepted."  Her smile was ... menacing.  Napoleon had no choice but to let it rest and leave the rest of the dinner plans to Miss Rogers.  But something about her response, her smile, her tone of voice...

"Thank you Lisa, and continue on.  I'm confident that the evening will be a great success and that Mr. Waverly will be very pleased with all of your, um, efforts.  I guess I better get back but I'll see you tonight.' Napoleon bade farewell to Lisa and the chef, waving as he walked across the restaurant to the door.

"Mr. Solo, hello."  It was Luigi himself, the congenial host and owner of Napoleon's favorite Italian restaurant.

"Luigi, how are you?  I expect tonight will be quite an extraordinary dinner, as are all of the meals I've had here."  The older man beamed from the praise.

"I know my staff will do their very best.  I have only just now received the case of Disoronno requested by Miss Rogers." 

That made Napoleon stop.  Amaretto, often served with coffee, or cappuccino.  So, Lisa admitted that Napoleon was right, but she was going to serve cappuccino spiked with amaretto as an after dinner drink.  He sighed in resignation, his battle for authenticity was lost to a worthy opponent.

Lisa Rogers was not to be underestimated. Ever.  Actually, Napoleon did enjoy a little cappuccino amaretto now and then.  

Score one for Miss Rogers.  


End file.
